


Game switch

by CatsAndDemons119



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Felix the Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Gen, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Joey Drew Studios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsAndDemons119/pseuds/CatsAndDemons119
Summary: The questers have met with a store manager that had been the cause of them finding themselves in a strange place, and what they find within surprises them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The studio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/gifts), [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/gifts).



> Hi! I see that you've decided to read this fanfic, a quick warning to ya, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so it's not perfect. But anyway, enjoy reading this!

Bendy gripped his head with his hands, trying to stop the dizziness that threatened to spin her world around. A groan sounded from behind him, making him snap his eyes open and whip his head around a bit too quickly, the dizziness became a bit too overwhelming, so he almost unconsciously closed one of his eyes firmly. Beside him was the familiar dish head Mugman with his back turned on bendy, surprisingly enough, the blue scarf was still wrapped around Mugman's neck with a death grip.

The demon's open eye lazily wandered past Mugman, spotting the hunched form of Felix the cat, who's hat had landed on a crook of Cuphead's leg. Bendy expectantly scanned the group as he looked for a familiar wolf, finding him lying on his back in a small corner, a peaceful look on his face. He slowly stood up, still wobbly despite sitting there for a few moments. His boots shifted on the wooden boards, making them creak. Bendy cringed at the creaking, cursing them for making so much noise.

As he got closer to the wolf, he could see a smile forming on Boris's face, as if he was having a nice dream. It wouldn't hurt if he had a nice dream, despite the grudging thought, Bendy couldn't help but smile as well.

The wooden floor creaked even louder as Bendy kneeled beside the Boris. With a quick glare at the floor, he gently shook his brother's shoulder, the wolf's forehead furrowed and the smile fell as he waved a hand (paw?) at him with a protesting whine. The boy let out a sigh as he leaned forward and shook his shoulder "Wake up, Boris!"

Bendy jumped when a creak sounded from behind him, he turned and his eyes instantly landed on the sitting figure of Cuphead, who was shaking his head as if to shake away the drowsiness, his arm was supported with a leg that was drawn up to his chest.

"Cuphead! You alright?" He called toward the cupbrother, catching his attention. Cuphead blinked a couple of times, a confused look crossed his face before sudden anger covered the confusion in his eyes.

" _Alright?!_ How can I be _' alright '_ if a cussing _Store Manager_ throws me in a cussing _BLACK HOLE?!"_ He barked back, making Felix jerk awake with a wild look on his face. Bendy blinked at him, confused by his sudden anger.

...

Oh-

Bendy mentally smacked his head as he suddenly remembered, yesterday (or at least he thought it was yesterday) the questers were drawn toward a shop that they guessed to be a mechanics shop, only to find out it was a music shop, Boris had gotten curious and decided to explore, only to be recognized by a zebra who seemed to be the store manager. The zebra seemed kind enough at first, giving them some biscuits and a cup of tea. But when they were about to leave, the zebra had stopped them, murmuring something about 'missing the fun' before a hole appeared from underneath them, and here they are now.

The other cupbrother raised himself in a sitting position, putting his gloved hands between his crossed leads and eyed Cuphead curiously, probably wondering what happened, while Felix calmed his bristling fur and adjusted his hat on his head.

The demon once again turned toward the sleeping Boris, wondering how the cuss he hadn't woke up yet as he nudged him sharply "You've had enough sleep for one day, Sleeping Beauty!"

Boris frowned even harder, this time he completely turned his back on the demon "Five more minutes!" The kid managed to grumble. Bendy raised a brow, and he thought he was a heavy sleeper. He was about to try again when he felt like something was eyeing him, he turned his head, only to find Mugman looking at him with a confused look before turning toward Cuphead "Sleeping Beauty?"

The dish head only shrugged his shoulders.

He slightly shook his head before turning toward his brother "wake up or we'll leave you behind!" He's finally managed to catch the wolf's attention, Boris's ears suddenly pricked and he glanced at him with wide excited eyes "Where are you going?"

Bendy couldn't help but chuckle at his sudden energy "We're going to explore this place-"

"What place?" He asked, looking at him with confused eyes before a sudden realization seemed to hit him, his lips formed a small 'o'. The demon scoffed at him before standing up and wiped some dust off his pants, his brother did the same then started to stretch his limbs, Bendy eyed him for a moment before he pricked at a sudden chuckle from behind him, he completely turned to spot Cuphead and Mugman standing beside a wall, their back on him as they chuckled, giving Bendy an occasional glance before looking away, he narrowed his eyes curiously as he padded toward them and placed a hand on Cuphead's shoulder "What's up?"

Cuphead turned his head toward him and smirked "looks like you have some fans," Bendy rolled his eyes and pushed him away, his eyes widened as they fell on something that was glued to the wall.

On the wall, there was a poster with a picture of an almost clenched four finger-ed white glovery with black ovals on it. On the top right corner were three quarter-circles, the bottom left corner also had those circles, but there were two musical notes added on top of them, but what caught Bendy's eyes was the title;

" _BENDY in LITTLE DEVIL DARLIN' "_

Beside Bendy, Cuphead burst laughing and whipped a hand on the demon's back, Bendy turned to glare at him as he wheezed "I didn't know you were _That_ famous!" The dish head wiped a tear away.

"What do you mean?" Asked Felix as he stared at them curiously, his eyes wandered toward the poster and the curiosity turned to surprise "Oh-"

"I wonder if it's a movie or a play-" Mugman chuckled.

The demon crossed his arms and looked at them with an annoyed expression, about to snap at them but was interrupted when Boris called from the wall opposite them, "Hey guys! There's another one here!"

Cuphead glanced at Bendy with a grin before making he's way toward the wolf, followed by Mugman and Felix. Reluctantly, Bendy followed them and glared at the different poster.

This time, the poster had a black bean-like shape with black arms and legs, a white Bowtie was placed neatly on top of the shape while on top of the legs was a white tutu(to Bendy's dismay, it awfully looked similar to the one Boris gave him). The shape had the same gloves from the previous poster and black shiny shoes. Behind the shape, a circle was drawn that began from the top of the page and ended below the Bowtie. In the middle of the circle was written: _"BENDY THE DANCING DEMON"_

The wolf's eyes landed on a particular tutu, "Hey Bendy, that looks like yo-" Bendy nudged him sharply between the ribs as he figured out what he was going to say, forcing a smile. Unfortunately, Cuphead seemed to notice and raised a brow, staring at him with a questioning look. Bendy let out a silent sigh of relief when the Cupbrother turned his head away, but instantly regretted it as Cuphead turned to him once again and eyed him mischievously "if we get out of here in one day, then your wearing that tutu," He pointed at the tutu and smirked at the demon.

"No cussing way!" He automatically hissed.

"I'm actually a bit hyped for that!" Mugman grinned while Boris, that _Traitor_ , nodded enthusiastically with his tail wagging.

Bendy stared at his brother disbelievingly "you-!" He glared at the wolf before turning toward Felix, his Idol, saviour, _every-cussing-thing,_ with wide hopeful eyes, begging him to save him from this embarrassment.

To his dread, the cat only shrugged his shoulders and looked at him sympathetically, "I can't help you now," The demon gapped at him, how could he betray him?! _How?!_ He didn't deserve this! He turned to glare at that cussing dish head, who smirked at him. Bendy pouted.

"Let's not waste our time now! We need to finish this in one day!" Cuphead was about to fully turn around when he paused halfway, his eyes focusing on something. Bendy followed his gaze and spotted a door. The dish head stared at the door with a clearly surprised look. "Looks like this will be a bit easier then I thought!" He walked toward the door and gripped the handle, turning it. Bendy didn't know if he should be glad or not when the door didn't open. Cuphead let out a disappointed sigh "of-cussing-course!"

He smirked at the disappointed cupbrother "not so easy as you thought it to be, eh?"

"Your saying that as if you don't want to leave!" Cuphead spat back.

"Wha- of course not!"

The cupbrother only rolled his eyes before walking toward the opposite wall once again to stare at another poster a few steps away from the first poster. From where Bendy stood, he figured that the poster Cuphead was inspecting was another one of that cursed tutu poster.

Mugman followed his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder and chuckled, Bendy turned back toward the poster and saw Felix scanning the picture with narrowed eyes. What the cuss does everyone see in that poster that makes it _so_ interesting?? Bendy turned toward Boris, who was staring at another poster (thankfully, it isn't that tutu poster) that was on the wall opposite the poster the cupbrothers were inspecting. The wolf beckoned him with a hand, a surprised look in his eyes, he made his way toward Boris and looked at him expectantly "what's up?"

Boris turned toward the poster he was staring and pointed at it "Bendy look!" Bendy turned toward the poster and inspected it with a surprised look.

On the white poster was a picture of a black wolf (who actually looked like Boris) with black cheeks (?) And a long white smiling muzzle holding a black clarinet in a white gloved hand, his black ears shot up and black pie-like eyes slightly narrowed on his white face. Beside the wolf's ears were bent lines with a musical note on top of them. On the wolf's left were several different black musical notes, while on the top left corner were bent lines with two similar musical notes. On top of the poster was written clearly in black: " _BENDY IN 'SHEEP SONG!'"_ below the words was written in smaller letters: " _PRESENTED IN SILLYVISION_ ". On the bottom left corner was written on top of a black smudge " _with BORIS the Wolf!_ "

Bendy toward Boris with an amused look, the wolf gave him a dumb grin "looks like your not the only one who's famous!" 

"He's going to steal your fans with his Puppy eyes!" Said a smirking Cuphead from behind them. Mugman wrapped his arm around the wolf and ruffled his head with a fist, smiling at him bright "you'll remember us when you become a celebrity, right?"

"Ofcourse!" The wolf's tail was wagging a mile in a minute.

Bendy scoffed "You can take my fans for all I care,"

"You don't mean that!" Cuphead rested his ankle on Bendy's shoulder, which he grabbed and pushed off.

"Yes I do-"

The dish head shook his head "all those fans will be disappointed when they hear that!"

Bendy rolled his eyes before turning to look at the poster a few steps away from the Boris poster. He quickly turned away when he saw that it was _Another_ tutu poster. Instead, he walked toward the poster opposite this poster (which was a Boris poster) And stared at it for a moment before turning back toward the questers "we're wasting our time here! I'm getting sick of this place, let's explore another place!"

"Yeah! The earlier we go to the next place, the earlier we get out of here!" Cuphead walked toward him. Bendy gave him a deadpan look before turning his back on them and turning toward the opening in front of him. 

"Let's see what this place has to show."


	2. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questers have begun their search for an exit, but instead they stumble across an unexpected stranger, should they trust them or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter! Thanks for the kudos you sent! Enjoy the chapter!

The wolf peered at the opening, feeling his confidence drain as darkness met his gaze, he eyed the 'welcome' board on top of the opening before dragging his eyes toward Bendy, who seemed to brace himself before taking a few hesitant steps into the room. The crew warily followed him and paused when the demon stopped, his eyes flicking at his sides as he expected something to happen.

To their surprise, nothing happened. Boris exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Beside him, Cuphead lifted a dully lit finger, that occasionally flicked off. "What the cuss?" He stared at his finger with a shocked look and shook it, but nothing changed.

"Uh I think theirs something wrong with your finger-gun," The pale blur light reflected Bendy's surprised look.

Cuphead gazed at him with a deadpan look "No stardust, Sherlock." He growled before returning to curse and shake his hand.

The demon raised a brow before turning to Mugman, "Is you finger busted as well?" Mugman lifted his hand, slightly narrowing his eyes before a bright blue light shown around his finger "Nope!"

"Finally! Something to _Brighten_ up the _Dullness_ of this room!" Boris snorted at his brother's awful pun while Mugman and Felix chuckled, the other dish head gave him a unimpressed stare, which Bendy replied with; "What? I'm just trying to _Lighten_ up the mood!"

"That was terrible!"

Bendy pointed an accusing finger at the snickering Boris "I can see that smile on your face!" He smirked.

"I'm not smiling!" He protested weakly, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He was about to say something when Cuphead interrupted them with a lazy wave of his hand. 

"Let's get going or else Bends here kills us with his puns!"

Bendy gasped dramatically, frowning at the Cupbrother "I'll let you know that I tell _Pun_ tastic puns!" The dish head face-palmed and walked past him, followed by the rest as they continued on.

Now that the wolf looked closely, he started to make out his surroundings a bit more clearly, he thought that it was because of the Cupbrother's lights, but the room started to Brighten up even more every step they took. Mugman paused beside a table with two wooden pillars on each end, his light flickered."I think you can turn off your lights now." Boris jumped when a sudden voice sounded from out of nowhere, the others tensed. Cuphead's finger lit a bit brighter before it turned to the dull light again. Bendy scooted a bit closer to Boris and called to the empty space in front of him "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Me? I'm particularly no-one, but you can call me Henry." The wolf looked around, searching for the voice, it continued "And there's nothing I want, not from you that is,"

Felix looked at the questers before turning to look in front of him with a guarded curious look "Do you know how we got here?"

"Don't ask me, I was minding my own business until I woke up like this,"

"How do we know if your telling the truth?" Cuphead glared suspiciously.

The voice paused "I won't blame ya if you don't trust me, it's not everyday you find a body-less voice talking to you"

Beside him, his brother scoffed "I've handled weirder things."

"Oh! Then maybe you can handle this too,"

Mugman tipped his head "Handle what?"

"Oh, you'll see."

The suspicion in the other Cupbrother's eyes sharpened at the words, but he only grumbled before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking toward a projector, Felix made his way toward one side of the room that had three large spinning cogs hanging on the wall, a wooden boards hung on the middle of the cogs with the words _"Joey Drew's Studio"_ written on top of it. Boris spotted Mugman going toward a drawing desk as the wolf followed Bendy toward Cuphead.

A light gleamed out of the projector and illuminated the wall with a moving bean-like shape that Boris recognized from the tutu poster, but instead of a tutu, this shape had an actual black head with two curved horns that actually looked like Bendy's horns, stars, it even had the same white face as him! But it's eyes were ink black pies, half narrowed because of a wide grin on its face. It's arms and legs curled and uncurled in a rhythmic motion as it's head (which surprisingly didn't have a neck) bobbed on to of the bean-like body. Beside the moving picture was a cardboard cutout of the moving picture.

"Holy cuss Bends, I think we found your long lost brother!" Cuphead snickered as he stared at the cutout.

Boris once again jumped when Henry suddenly spoke "I see that you have met the star of the show! His name is Bendy,"

The Cupbrother's smirk widened "Stars! It even has the same name! Maybe it's your twin!"

"Shut it, Dish face!" Bendy hissed, causing a laugh to escape him. The wolf looked up at the air in front of him "Oh! We've forgotten to introduce ourselves! I'm Boris, that's my brother Bendy, and that's Cuphead," He pointed at the glaring Bendy then at the wheezing Cuphead, Boris turned his hand toward Mugman "And that's Cuphead's brother, Mugman. And that's Felix." He finally pointed tout the cat that was mumbling to himself.

"Heh, it's nice to see new faces, well, mostly."

Cuphead shot a mocking grin at the demon before looking at the air questioningly "Mostly?"

Boris also tipped his head as the voice answered "Well, your friends Bendy and Boris look like the Bendy and Boris we have in the studio"

He suddenly remembered the wolf poster "You mean the ones from the poster?"

"Yeah, those ones."

"They actually do look like us," Bendy admitted as he crossed his hands and shot a warning glare at Cuphead, daring him to say something.

The dish head pointedly ignored him "I bet they're your long lost brothers," Bendy gritted his teeth, about to say something but seemed to think better of it as he spotted Felix and Mugman coming toward them "Did you find anything interesting?"

Mugman shook his head "I found some sketches, but I think those aren't really important-" Bendy turned toward Felix with a questioning stare, but the cat also shook his head.

"Other then the fact that this place is a studio, I found nothing."

"Looks like we won't find anything useful here, let's continue in another room." With nods of approval, they turned to the left side of the room and walked through a doorway into a small corridor with two shelves on the right side, on the end of the corridor was _Another_ tutu poster, on the posters right side was a door, while on the left side was a drawing desk with a small Studio's 'Bendy' head with the word _'No'_ written beside it. There was another piece of paper with sketches of drawings and figures a bit higher on the desk, on all sides of the desk's walls were small pieces of paper stuck to them, Boris spotted a long hole on the wall with wooden boards glued on it.

"Here's my old desk, I wasted so much time in this chair" Henry introduced them to the desk.

"You used to work here?" Felix asked as he dragged his eyes over the desk.

"Why yes! I used to work here thirty years ago before I left!"

Surprised looks passed over the crews faces _"Thirty Years ago?!_ How old _Are_ you?" Bendy gapped with a shocked look.

"Eh, I'm in my late fifties-" The voice answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait you said you left, then why did you come back here?" Mugman asked.

The voice seemed to pause, as if trying to remember."An old friend of mine invited me back after I left thirty years ago, and I came to find something I hadn't expected, I had explored this place before you came (and before I become a body-less voice). And I had reached the far end of this place, only for it to repeat itself-"

"Repeat?" Boris frowned at the air with a confused face.

"Yup, right from the moment I stepped foot here. The funny thing is that I didn't even remember exploring this place! Well, until you lot showed up"

Bendy made a 'wait-' gesture with his hand "wait wait wait, your telling me that you've probably explored this place a _million_ times, and you didn't even remember it?"

"Not until you showed up." Henry repeated.

"Haven't you found any other exit in this place?"

"The only exit I've seen was the door in the corridor where I always ended up-"

"Then we're only wasting out time exploring this place! Let's just break the door down and leave this place!" Cuphead huffed with an annoyed expression before retracing his steps back to the door, the rest of them followed the annoyed dish head. Boris noticed Bendy pointedly ignore the tutu poster as Cuphead glared at the door.

The cupbrother raised his hand, pointing his finger-gun at the door. 

...

"The cuss?" 

Cuphead stared at the finger-gun with a glare, "Of all the times for you to stop working, you stop _now?!_ " Mugman sighed as he nudged his brother away.

"Let me try-" He raised a finger-gun at the door, but nothing happened, Bendy's tail flicked impatiently as he crossed his arms "What's the hold up?"

Mugman shook his hand "Our powers seemed to stop working," Boris frowned.

"How's that possible? Did this ever happen before?" Both the Dish heads shook their heads.

"Maybe you should try breaking it down..?" Felix suggested.

Cuphead threw his shoulder at the door a couple of times, Bendy walked toward the door "here, let me help."

They both stood beside the door, glancing at each other before throwing their shoulders against the door, but the door didn't open. The demon let out a frustrated scowl before a sudden _Bang!_ Sounded from the door. 

Cuphead and Bendy lookedat the door with a startled look, another _Bang!_ sounded from the door, along with a muted mumbling noises. "What the cuss?" The demon hesitantly pressed the side of his head against the door, his eyes narrowed. Another _Bang!_ made him jump back from the door.

"Is someone there?!" Mugman called as he got closer to the door, he was answered by a couple of fierce knocks and muted noises. Boris looked at the door with a puzzled look.

Felix let out a sigh "This isn't going to work, we have to move on to the other rooms, hopefully we'll find another exit." Cuphead growled at the door, giving it a death glare before turning back to the entrence to the other room. Boris let out a disappointed sigh. 

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we've reached the end of another chapter! Thanks Mercowe for noticing this QwQ. See you in the next chapter!


	3. News-

Hi guys! I wanted you to know that I'll be changing my account! So I'll post the two chapters on the new account when I post the new chapter! 

The new account is called "DemonHole911"

See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh I'm really bad at explaining looks! >w<  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
